The Elites
by Dragonbinder
Summary: Times have changed but modern-day Westeros is just as dangerous as ever. When one plot threatens the safety of the world, it's up to a team of secret agents to set things right. They'll take on the bad guys just as soon as they stop trying to kill each other.Faced with the daunting task of defeating 3 super villains while saving the world they must prove their worth & stop winter!
1. Chapter 1

The Elites

**Chapter 1**

**The Team**

Robert Baratheon , President of the Westeros union was feeling a migraine coming on. He searched the drawer for an aspirin but he had gone through the last one hour ago. Picking up the phone he had dialed half way when he remembered that there was no one at the office except guards. The 53 storied union building was all quiet. He sighed glancing at the files on his large mahogany desk. Picking up a file that said INFA-Supplicant he looked over the profile.

**Robb Stark**

_Position: - S.P.A (specialist Commanding Agent)_

_Org: - Intelligence of National Foreign Affairs _

_Age: - 28_

_Primary Field: - Elite strike force and strategic field command_

_Years of Service : - 10_

_Notes: - son of the Ruling house Stark. Solid, Reliable and clever. A complete Agent._

Robert Baratheon sighed as he flipped the folder. The Starks ruled the largest province of Westeros Union known simply as the North. He knew them quite well. The next folder said –

**Aegon Targaryen**

_Position: - Foreign undercover Field operative._

_Org: - UI(union intelligence)_

_Age: - 28_

_Field: - Intelligence Foreign Espionage_

_Year of service 10_

_Agent rating: - Excellent_

_Notes: - Impulsive and aggressive. Best of the Foreign land operatives. As good as an essosi in essos. _

He took a good look at the picture. Robb Stark had been deceptive in his looks. A redhead with long hair and trimmed beard with a handsome face that had a gentle look about it. Tagaryen on the other hand had long blue dyed hair and sharp features. He made Robb Stark look like a back alley dopey. Robert had his doubts about this boy since his grandfather was the mad man of the union. The Targaryens were the ones who had unified Westeros. Knitting the provinces together, creating the union. They were in power until Aerys the then president went mad and his heir drowned on the trident river. Robert had stepped up as interim President with support from 4 of the provinces. This boy might well take his families seat so there was no end of the issues there. But varys the director of the UI picked him and that was it. Grabbing another file that said: "Vale internal intelligence" he opened it.

**Harry HardYng**

_Position: - Deputy Agent under director Royce._

_Org: - V.I.I_

_Field: - Agency investigations_

_Age: - 29_

_Years of service 11_

_Agent Rating: - Top Notch_

_Notes: - Somewhat sloppy, charmer and lots of __potential_

This boy reminded Robert of himself. He was also a relative of the ruling family. All of the ruling familys wanted their people in the service for political advantages. The next folder was from the reach. It read: Reach Central secret Service.

**Loras Tyrell**

_Position: - Agent in charge presidential security detail _

_Org: RCSS _

_Field: - Threat neutralization_

_Age: - 29_

_Years of service: - 9_

_Agent Rating: - Excellent_

_Notes:- Flashy, cocky, arrogant, seasoned killer._

This seemed a better choice than most to Robert. The next File was female with partially burned face. Quite gruesome but that wan't what held his attention. Surely not. This cannot be. With trembling fingers he opened it.

**Shireen Baratheon**

_Position: - Analyst promoted to agent_

_Org: - Stormland intelligence network._

_Age: - 25_

_Field: - Data analyst, information specialist_

_Years of service: - 2_

_Agent Rating: - Flawless_

_Notes: - blank_

Robert Baratheon felt like screaming. Had his brother lost his mind. What was his niece doing in this crowd? And varys . How dare he have such audacity! Picking from the ruling houses and he suddenly understood. "Of course the mission was too sensitive to be entrusted to anyone not connected with it." But still there were plenty of other people! Grunting loudly he looked at the watch. Midnight and he still had more to go through. The next folder said, Riverlands Federal investigation agency.

**Walder Frey A.K.A (Black walder)**

_Position: - Custodial co-operator_

_Age: - 53_

_Org: - RFIA_

_Charges: Rapist, Murderer, Extortionist._

_Sentence: - 40 years in maximum security_

_Years of Service: - 3_

_Agent rating: - Blank_

_Notes: - Volatile and dangerous. Sly and cunning. Trained killer, For co-op his sentence has been halved._

He shivered as he threw down the file. Unacceptable. His niece is not working with a man who has 35 rape cases and 17 murders to his name. In a testament of duty he took the next one.

**Myrcella Lannister**

_Position: - Agent in charge. Agency affairs._

_Age: - 26_

_Field: - Agent Central  
Years of service:3_

_Org: - State intelligence service westands (SIS)_

_Agent rating: - Satisfactory_

_Notes: - Reliable, professional but somewhat soft. Expert in situation handling and monitoring._

This was getting out of hand for Robert. It just was so surreal. Seeing ones daughters profile. She looked a total Lannister. Her mother had made her shed the Baratheon name after divorce. Now she works for her grandfather. Robert had loved her very much.A lot more than Jofferey. Robert had never truly loved the boy for he was unlovable in almost every aspect. Now he will see her at the briefing. What madness governs this world he thought. Robert picked up the last of the files. This said strategic National security operations(Dorne): -  
Name: Nymeria Martell

_Position:- Hitman_

_Age: - 33_

_Years of service:- 13_

_Field: -Assassinations, counter intelligence. _

_Org: - SNSO _

_Agent Rating: - Excellent_

_Notes: - Master assassin, dedicated, skilled tracker._

"So" Robert thought. This is the team that will save the world. Consisting of 8 agents from 7 ruling houses and one powerful house of the 7 provinces who hate each other. Not a team but a ticking time bomb. With all his haert Robert hoped when they burst it will the bad guys to be the recipients. They were all supposed to report in a week right here. 7 fucking hells he muttered as he took up his coat and left the office. 7 fucking Hells.

* * *

Hey guys,this story was inspired by my favorite spy thriller "The doomsday conspiracy" by Sydney sheldon. course you know i don't own any case please read &amp; review.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:The Congregation**

Robb jerked the steering wheel of his Jaguar, cursing through the window at the fat city man who had nearly crashed his Mustang on Robb's car. In truth the fault was mostly his but he wasn't in the mood for right or wrong. Then there was the fact he hated the great city of Kings Landing with all his being. "Do be careful Robb won't you" Catelyn Tully's words kept playing inside his head along with his father's grave nods in his mind's eye.  
Robb shivered thinking what his parent's would say if they saw him now driving 50 mile an hour in the city while slightly hungover from the alcohols he had partaken in the flight. He sighed as the great big beastly Red building of Westeros union came up. They said it used to be a Royal Palace once and it certainly looked the part.

Nearly 20 feet high concrete walls were topped with electric wires. There was one gate which looked like it could let pass a Tank and certainly strong enough to resist one. Two check points were between him and the gate as he approached the first one 5 men dressed in black commando kit came out, took out automatic rifles and aimed directly at him. A beefy man with dark hair came out of the office followed by 3 younger people of state security, carrying revolvers. The beefy man came up. "I am sergeant Arron stantager. Please keep your hand where I can see them and step out of the car."  
It was a command, not a request Robb saw immediately. He did as was asked and stood patiently as the two men searched his car top to bottom while the woman thoroughly patted him down. Turning to Santager she said "His clean, boss" Robb tried to assume an innocent voice and said "I am not sure miss. There may something dangerous in my pants".Watching her closely to see the reaction.  
In his experience all these pricks living in Kings Landing were the same. The men assholes and the woman bitchy. To his surprise she barely looked offended and answered "or nothing" with an arch of her eyebrows. By now the car had been okayed by the men he and got in, winking at the girl. She rolled her eyes in unKings Landing like good humor. The security bar went up and he drived up to the second cheek point.  
This time 10 agents came out. They were undoubtedly secret service. They took out revolvers and surrounded the car. Robb spotted 2 snipers on both roofs. Another man appeared, took his license, ID, credentials. Then he took a photo of him. Various sorts of tests were made to make sure there wasn't any bombs hidden in the car. The man who had taken his papers came back to give them back to him while saying it will take a few moments to analyze everything.  
Robb nodded reclining on the seat. Thankfully his hangover was dissipating. There was a buzzing sound and the agents took down their guns. The bar went up the huge gates slowly opened revealing an immense compound not as big as winterfall but still pretty big. Robb parked the car with some difficulty due to lack of space and got out.  
A secretary looking fellow was walking toward him. The man told him that everyone was almost here and asked Robb to follow him. He and Robb walked side by side along the great hallways of the building. The secretary kept giving him unnerved looks. Robb felt like laughing. These KingsLanding people needed to grow balls.

At last they got into an elevator and he was taken up to the 48th floor,Reaching a large conference room standing outside which were two men. One was good looking while the other was older and cruel looking.  
Agents Robb saw right away and dangerous. They held themselves with such ease and confidence reminding Robb of his uncle Benjen who was the deputy director of military intelligence in the North. The secretary whose name was Dave turned and told him to give the agents all his weapons. Robb took out his custom made Luger automatic, the large knife on his belt, smaller one in his boots, the stun gun from his long coat pocket. Then he pressed a joint and unclasped his belt buckle taking out a 5 inch long needle with a special type of neuro-toxic venom in it. Giving up all this he took of his longboat and walked first through the metal detectors and then the x-ray machine. His coat was given back but not his weapons. Robb smiled inwardly.

"Morons" He thought feeling the small pocket knife in a secret pocket. Walking in to the conference room he saw he wasn't the first by any means. The oval table seated five people already. His gaze swept every individual as he was trained to do. The man at the head of the table was obviously not a danger although he was more than 6.6 feet. He was about the same age as Robb's own father and dressed in a neat suit.  
The president Robb knew. The others were more exciting. The young woman on the president's right side was younger than him. She looked like intelligence but not Agent. Probably a Lab rat or analyst. She had dark hair, long pointy ears and a strong jaw. Blue eyes shone but what was the worst prominent was her face, half of which had burn marks. She was wearing a skirt and white blouse.  
There was an uncanny resemblance between her and the president. Next to her sat a young man who was so good looking Robb hated him straight away. Platinum blonde hair and perfect facial features made him look almost femininely pretty. He was shorter than Robb as he was pleased to note and less broad in the shoulders as well. His eyes were purple. A Targaryen Robb knew. This guy was definitely an agent. He was dressed in a black blazer over a white V-neck and black pants.

Opposite to him sat another man again nearly Robb's age and again so good looking Robb decided he was gay. This was more because of his hair which reeked of product and smooth clean shaven face without any hair anywhere. Even his eyebrows looked groomed. Is this a mission briefing or a beauty pageant! The guy had an effortless arrogant look about him which made Robb weary. Usually that meant he was very good. Light brown hair was of medium length and he had on some designer brand looking clothes and boots.  
The person sitting beside him was an extremely attractive woman who looked a few years his junior. He knew the other guy was a Tyrell and this one was certainly a Lannister. The name put a sour taste in his mouth. Long golden hair, bright green eyes and an extremely crisp suit affirmed his thoughts. He was starting to feel quite under dressed in his long coat, striped shirt and worn a faded jeans.

The president rattled of the names of the others. "Hmm." Robb mused. His daughter and his niece were in this thing. It must be serious. The two guys glared at him with outward hastily and he returned the gesture taking a seat beside the Tyrell.

He lit a smoke, getting some dark looks but Robb didn't care. Thankfully the hangover was almost gone. Some five minutes later two men walked into the room together. One was big and muscular, light skinned with long hair. He thankfully wore a light Jacket over a faded shirt and Jeans with sneakers. Another Agent.

The other man however made Robb gasp, reaching for his missing gun. The others had done the same thing. Tarageryen spoke up. "What is he doing here? He demanded to the president. president Baratheon silenced him with a look and the new comers took seats.  
The man who Robb knew was called Black Walder sneered at them all. He wasn't very big but looked trim and fit. Black unshaved stubble covered his Jaw and his dark hair was long and unkempt. The eyes had a look of pure evil about them. He sat down beside Robb and leaned buck totally unconcerned.  
right then a women walked in. She was very pretty with porcelain skin and long black hair. "Nymeria Martell." Robb whispered getting a nod form Loras Tyrell. This was unbelievable, the team that had been put together.

"A strategist, An infiltrator, an analyst, a Shield, a supervisor, a soldier, a link and now a killer/tracker. Newcomer had by now sat down and the tension was palpable. The fact that they were all from Rival agencies were augmented by their mutual dislike for each other's homelands and people. Robert Baratheon announced it was time in his booing voice, Turning on the large screen on the rooms opposite wall.

* * *

HEY guys ,for those who are waiting for my "Rise of the wolf" update don't worry,the next chapters ready and will be up in a few the meantime enjoy and i don't own ASOIAF.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:- 3**

**The Revelation**

Aegon was feeling cooped up. There was just so much tension in the room yet he was unable to do anything about it. When you're an undercover agent working in the backwaters of Essos you do not enjoy such situations.

His instinct continually fought for control of his body, to take out the obsidian dagger in his belt disguised as part of his hip holster and go at them. But he kept himself in check. He was more than sure both Robb Stark and Nymeria Martell had managed to sneak in their own weapons. When black walder had walked in starks hand had shifted first for his holster but then for a fraction of a moment towards the inside of his coat. Nymeria Martell on the other hand was an assassin so that was obvious. As the screen lit up, a woman's picture came up. She had Auburn hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. A tully?

Before he could conclude however Robb Stark gasped. "Sansa." He exclaimed looking at the president. "What is going on?" President Baratheon sighed. "I am sorry you were not told my boy but we all agreed it was best not to disclose until necessary. "Lannister spoke up.

"What does Stark have to do with this?" The president sighed again looking tired.

"As you all know she was the Northern Foreign relations ambassador and Daughter of the ruling family. Sister to agent Robb here. She was working with the union to draft a new law to be passed at the next yearly union summit. Ths law is pretty simple. We have always disliked each other here in Westeros. A pity but that is how it has always been. Now though we call ourselves united we are everything but. 15 years ago when the last Targaryen President was deposed." Here he looked directly at Aegon. "The Relations between the seven provinces have deteriorated to an all-time low." He paused for a breath.

Aaegon Thought he had some idea now. He had heard rumors through back Channels and contacts. The others were mostly impassive apart from Stark. He looked like he'd like to kill someone, anyone.

The president continued. "Lady Sansa proposed a council be created and operated right here at the capital comprising of seven ambassadors and the president. This way out internal cooperation would have been boosted and the unity would not be a problem anymore." Aegon leaned forward." And now you are saying she is missing? "No, Not missing. Abducted."

This brought forth a collective gasp from everyone. The big guys, Hardyng most probably was his name spoke up. "Why would anyone kidnap her? That's practically suicide!"

Not necessarily. Not if you are this man"The president pressed the remote and another picture popped up. This was a man in his mid 40s. Small, slimy looking, ridiculous pointed beard and dark hair. Aegon felt like he had seen him.

"Baelish." Robb Stark ground through his teeth, his fists clenched. "Why would the minister of currency abduct Sansa Stark?" Shireen Baratheon asked her uncle. The president, now looking very haggard Indeed said

"Because of the uproar it would cause. He always seemed to be stalking after Lady Sansa here. We also found out after he vanished the same day as Lady Sansa the mercenaries who had kidnapped her worked for him. After we went through his life with a comb we found out that Baelish is actually one half of himself. You have undoubtedly heard about the international crime boss named Littlefinger? Well as it turns out Baelish is littlefinger."

Aegon felt a chill down his backside. This made so much sense. He had worked on LittleFingers operations in Essos for nearly 5 years and there was so much that did not make sense. This explained everything.

Right at this time Black Walder cackled. "I commend your skills Mr President" Robert frowned at him. "What skills?" Oh just the fact that you skipped the part about Baelish's infatuation with Catelyn tully or the fact that littlefinger materialized the same year she was married to Stark or the fact that miss stark looks much like her mother, Just even more pretty."

Before Any of them could say anything Stark jumped out of the chair. The look on his face was livid as he rounded on the president. "Is it true, what the low life said? Is it?" He looked ready to explode. "I do not know but we should not assume anything without evidence."

President Baratheon replied calmly." Something doesn't add up here" Aegon said. "Abducting Stark would not stop the bill from passing. So what's his angle?" Ah now that young man is the worse part."

He changed the picture. Two man came up. The pic's weren't very good. They were blurry from surveillance cams. One was an immensely fat man dressed like an Essosi. "A pentoshi." Aegon said out loud. The president nodded. "You know him quite well agent Targaryen. That's the whale and he one beside is the spider. This is the only pics we have of them taken 4 and 6 years ago."

This is bad Aegon knew. The whale was a jack of all trades. Heavy weaponry, drugs, smuggling, assassinations, coups, were his specialty. His partner the spider on the other hand was **the** spy.

Rumors say that he knew almost all the dirty secrets of every nation, every monarch and politically powerful people. No one knew who he was and his real name was unknown. These two were the most dangerous in the world of crime lords.

President Baratheon pressed the remote and again the picture changed. This time it showed some virus or other.

"Pale Mare 30 or P-M 30, genetically engineered super virus. The genetic blueprint's Just went missing a few days ago from a Braavosi research lab. They suspect it was the work of the spider."

So, Baelish creates instability by kidnapping Sansa Stark and revealing himself as a perpetrator, the spider steals a weapon of mass genocide. There is a pattern here. What do we know about the whales activities? Aegon asked. "Nothing at all." Was the answer.

"So we are supposed to find out what his up to, locate the spider and stop him, find Baelish and get Lady Sansa back? Sounds like a one big clusterfuck to me! Lannister threw him a disgusted look. But president Baratheon Nodded. "I will not deny this is the most dangerous mission we have ever commissioned but remember what's at stake here." "Oh trust me sir, I won't be forgetting anything." Robb Stark growled.

"As soon as I get my hands on Baelish." He did not finish the sentence but made a violent tearing gesture with his hand.

"Now one thing is we know the spider has little birds everywhere. So you were brought here in utmost secrecy. To keep that cover you will not receive any official help from your agencies. You will all go dark. A huge amount of currency has been given to you for use. Apart from this there will be no assistance whatsoever.

"Is that understood? The president boomed at them. They all nodded getting up and taking all the case files. "This is gonna be as ugly as a whore from flea bottom" Aegon told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning

Chapter 4

The plane was being rocked by turbulence as lightning flashed in the sky. The gulf-stream wasn't an ideal plane for this weather Robb decided. They were headed for the eyrie capital city of the province of the mountain and vale. He snorted, "What losers. They built a freaking city along and on top of a mountain! I mean what's wrong with them? Even worse was the fact that they thought it was an unequaled sight!"

To relieve the monotone of the flight Robb decided to have some fun with Hardyng. He called out, "So Harding, you're a vale man. Tell me is it true you guys stole it from the mountain Tribes and now make them live in reserves?" Harding was sitting on the other row, three chairs up from Robb. He turned.

"You're one asshole Stark, but then again you're a Stark. Besides is it true Nothmen fuck wolves? There were snickers from all the others. Robb felt his blood boil.

"Well to a pervert Valeman like yourself that might actually be appealing. Besides, I hear that the only reason that dump you call an organization VII is open because valemen are as trustworthy as a drag queen! This must have hit a little too close to home as Harry Hardyng jumped off of his seat and made come at him.

Unfortunately the plane gave a violent shake at that moment and he stumbled onto Shireen Baratheon. She promptly gave an outraged shriek and bitch slapped him hard.

Agent Hardyng managed to get back to his seat looking somewhat dazed. She may be small, but she sure packs a punch, Robb noted amidst wild Laughter. "Maybe you should ask Ser Barristan to teach you not to grope other agents." Targaryen yelled from the front of the plane.

"I think he was trying to use the motion of the plane." Chortled Tyrell. Lanister just gave a disgusted Sniff and put her headphones back on. That woman infuriated Robb. First of course she was a Lannister. Then she always acted so high and mighty like a princess made to sit among beggars. What a snob!

Robb checked his watch. It was near 8.30 Pm. Another 1 and a half hour later they were due to land in a small military airfield on the outskirts of the eyrie city. From there they would meet their team commander Ser Barristan Selmy. Director of the Presidential Secret service. The guy was a legend. Apparently he left his comfortable office and is back on the field again.

When the plane finally touched down on the airfield it was pouring like cats and dogs. Of course the airfield was deserted and dark. Except a car at the far side near the small hanger. Since none of them had rain coats they were all sodden and shivering by the time they reached the limo.

Robb was about to say it was a little weird that the car was just standing there with head lights on when Lannister slipped on the mud and fell with a yell splattering everyone. Immediately a shot whistled through the air, just where her head was a few moments ago.

Shireen Baratheon of course being an Analyst screeched, tried to run but slipped on the mud just like Myrcella and banged her head against the car.

Robb was crouching behind the hood trying to determine where the shots had come from. They were obviously high caliber shots from sniper rifle bullets. Frey had managed to drag in Shireens limp body behind the car. Tyrell and Targaryen were doing the same as him while Hardyng was clutching his leg were a bullet had grazed him. Lannister in a show of cousinly love was slapping Shireen lightly to get her conscious.

"PSP." Tyrell brought his attention back to the situation where they were screwed. He pointed "Our welcoming party." It was indeed at least five people with sub machine guns were coming towards them from the southern part of the field. "We are so dead." Groaned Targaryen. "Well Might as well go with a bang."

He had a small stun grenade in his hand. He nodded to Robb and Loras. They both took up positions on opposite ends of the car.

It was pitch dark and the rain concealed all sounds. The guys coming at them of course would just riddle the car full of holes and then blow it up. As they got within ten feet they stopped and lifted their guns. "Pros."

Right then Targaryen threw his stun grenade, a good throw considering visibility. The two guys in the front went down with yells and Robb started to shoot. He'd always been a good shooter. One of the gunmen went down with a yell of pain while another one just dropped. A kill shot! Robb was impressed. Tyrell knew how to shoot.

By now Aegon had joined the shooting. The remaining shooter however was on the ground and was emptying his clip on them. "The cars gonna blow up." Robb shouted to Targaryen. He nodded. I'll cover you, go on the count of three," As soon as it was three he and Tyrell started to fire back again blindly.

Robb dashed out from behind the car and went around the guy.

When he was about to fire however the shooter jumped up and dived for Robb. They went down on the mud. He wasn't as big as Robb or as skilled. Robb kneed him on the stomach and got him off.

He tried to go for his gun but Robb was faster. He twisted his hand away and delivered a shin kick. A right hook, left hook, right hook, duck, right hook sidestep and getting behind him kicking him in the knee to make him drop and a swift fluid twist of the neck. A crunching sound and the guy went limp.

Robb grunted with exhaustion. By now both Targaryen and Tyrell had come out with their guns held ready. Together they grabbed the two guys who were stunned and carried them inside the hanger.

Lannister was there, trying to get her cousin to drink some water. She had a nasty looking bump on her forehead. A thought struck him suddenly. "Where the hell is Frey?" Myrcella looked up. "He went to get the sniper." The sniper. Robb wanted to hit himself. He had totally forgotten about him.

"But you let him go alone?" "Of course not Asshole." She glared at him. "Hardyng went with him". "He may have went with him but no guarantee he'll come back. The man's an oaf." Tyrell remarked offhandedly. By now the assailants had recovered sufficiently enough to threaten them.

"If I were you shitheads. I'd keep my mouth shut."Targaryen kicked the taller one. Robb knew him. His name was Aller Deem.. Ex s.w.a.t turned psycho for hire. His companion on the other hand was a young man with a face full of boils.

Robb knew him as well. Chett, Ex union border Guard turned rogue. He escaped after killing his commander Lnt. General Jeor Mormont of the U.B.G.

By now Tyrell had brought in the rest of the bodies and Frey had returned with another body and a customized bolt action long range sniper rifle. They all stood up a little back as Robb nodded to Targaryen.

"Who sent you?" Targaryen asked Chett with a sharp prod to the ribs. The man had already wet himself. "Fuck you bastard!" You're all dead." Deem shouted. Not a very smart man. Robb took out his gun and shot him on the knee cap. The howls died down after 5 minutes but he didn't open his mouth again apart from weeping out of pain. "Answer the question." Robb told Chett.

"I do….don't know." He managed to stutter out. Robb raised his gun and shot him on the thigh. "You better" Targaryen gave him another kick.

"The boss. The boss. He knows. I promise he knows." Te ex-soldier was crying now. "Please, I don't know anything. I'm just a hitman. Slynt. Janos Slynt he knows, he knows." He began to sob.

Black Walker spat on the ground in disgust. His probably ashamed by his criminal brother. Robb nodded to Targaryen before turning away.

Two gunshots later they found out, a as they had feared the driver was dead. Bullet through the head from long range. "This is an inside Job. They knew we'd be here and they knew the base would be completely deserted for us." Lannister said after they were all in the car.

That makes sense Robb thought. "The Spider." Was all he said as Hardyng shifted his wounded leg. It looked minor but he'll still need a doctor. He had a sinking feeling that this will get a lot worse than flesh wounds by the time it was done.

Tyrell stepped on the accelerator and the car sped towards the glittering city along the mountains.

**Loved it or hated it?In any case please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5  
****The Capture**

They were seating in the grubby dining room of the motel they were staying in which was in downtown and a lot of illegal activities went on here. Lannister &amp; Baratheon both had looked scandalized when Aegon had suggested this place but after the morning news showed Ser Barristan in a coma being taken to the hospital they shut up.

It was a big blow and so everyone was depressed. The table was quite diverse with Stark with his long red hair and beard glaring at anyone venturing close to the table, Lannister staring of into space in her expensive clothes, Baratheon pressing an icepack to her forehead.

Hardyng was nursing a gin and tonic while Frey was cleaning his nails with a pocket knife and tapping the foot with the ankle bracelet on. Only tyrell seemed totally calm.

"Okay , it's time we started on a plan" Stark said. THey nodded. "Since ser Barristan isn't here we'll just have to lead based on area of expertise". They all consented to that as well.

"We already have a lead, Janos Slynt" Tyrell said."A fresh trail."  
"But We don't know where he is"Hardyng gloomily said.

Aegon spoke up "actually we do.I contacted one of my snitches And she said Slynt is at the gates of the moon".Everyone looked shocked. "That seems convenient" Robb stark said. The gates of the moon was a rich suburb of the eyrie.

Since this is an extraction plan I think Stark &amp; targaryen should handle it". They all stared at Lannister who seemed annoyed. "What"?

"Nothing "they all replied in a chorus .Aegon saw Stark was just as astonished as him. this is fucking unbelievable.

After the plan was finalized they had lunch there with a bunch of dope dealers &amp; two women looking like prostitutes.

According to the plan Hardyng,Lannister &amp; baratheon were to stay behind and bribe the staff into silence.

Near mid-afternoon all five of them were outside a posh restaurant in the gates of the moon. They had coats on to hide their firearms.

Aegon and Nymeria who was also his cousin though this was the first time they'd met were pretending to be a couple while keeping an eye on the restaurant. They knew Slynts face from pictures. Tyrell was in the car for a quick getaway and Frey would take out Slynts security .Starks job was to grab Slynt.

The plan was mostly devised by Aegon and though there had been a near fight when Hardyng assface said it was the shittiest plan he had ever heard they were committed now. When all the pagers came online Starks curt voice was heard "let's roll".

He and Nym went in &amp; sat on a corner table. Stark came in 5 minutes later. Slynt was talking to a dumpy little man. "I count five guards".Nym smiled "I count six , you think the chick with the bling is just a prop"?

This part now though was made by Stark about which Frey had commented it was the crowning glory of suicidal &amp; imbecile plans. Nym walked off to the kitchen. Slynt was about to get up when the smoke detectors began to sound and shouts of fire came from the back.

Aegon saw Frey walk in as people began to panic. He took out the teargas canister, opened it and rolled it towards Slynt and his men. Fortunately the entire place was in chaos so no one saw Stark light a cigar and hold it up.

Immediately the sprinklers on the ceilings became active. Frey had by now tripped a man &amp; overturned a table to add to the general confusion

The smoke was in full swing now making visibility poor. Coughing Aegon approached putting on brass knuckles. Stark had a handkerchief pressed against Slynts face while Frey shot one and knocked the other one out. Nym had the other three limp.

just then the girl with the bling dived in knocking Nym off her feet .Frey got crane kicked in the nuts. She tried to tackle Stark but Aegon intercepted her.

By now there were sirens outside and actual smoke coming out from the back. The girl rolled on top and tried to knee him. Aegon trapped the leg.

He caught the elbow as well but then the bitch head-butted him so hard he saw stars and his nose started to bleed. Thankfully Stark grabbed her from behind and pushed the chloroform cloth to her face.

They managed to get out with Slynt supported between him and Frey , Nym tearfully told the cops that their "friend" was in need of a doctor so they would take him.

The moment they got into the car Tyrell floored it and sped away towards downtown.

"So I gather it went smoothly"? Tyrell asked from the front with an amused smile on his face. "Smoothly you son of a bitch"! Frey shouted "Some skinny ass whore just crushed my nuts and you call it smooth"?

Well you won't be leaving any progeny in this world with a few more of those kicks Aegon thought with satisfaction. But their current problem was named Slynt.

He went over all he knew of Janos Slynt. The man was a butchers son who bribed and threatened his way into captain of K.l's largest precinct.

Ten years back charges were brought against him and he fled to become a mercenary/ muscle lender.

He did not look at all impressive but that did not matter. In a few hours his time on this earth would be over leaving them with a body to dispose of.

**A/N: Come on guys, more chapters than reviews! This is bumming me out. Please please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elites  
Chapter:- 5  
The interrogation  
**

"it's nothing." Robb assured the man. "My friends are a little rowdy and they tend to do stupid stuff that's all." Fuck you asshole. Go fuck yourself and stop fucking with my time. "Yes, yes. We'll be quiet no problem. Bye"

"Fuck me." He muttered to himself. That was close. Too fucking close. "Is he gone?" Come Shireen's squeaky voice from the bathroom. I can't believe we're using first names!

"Yeah he's gone." Rob shouted. "And Targaryen, could you keep him in control? Just cause we bribed the shifty eyed manager and the other staffs doesn't mean we have diplomatic immunity."

He walked in the overcrowded bathroom in Aegon's room. Shireen, Harry and Tyrell were outside while Aegon was standing beside the sink, a bloody pliers in hand. Frey was leaning against the opposite wall and Nym sitting on the toilet. Myrcella was couching in front of a battered and bloody Janos Slynt who was missing several finger nails.

"Last question. Then you're free to go." Lannister said it so sweetly Robb might've actually believed her. "Who contacted you, the whale or the spider?" Slynt looked half dead. His pants had a large wet parch in the middle. He shot a nervous glance towards targaryen with his bloody pliers.

"I don't know. A man came in a few days ago. Name sounded like a Lorathi, with grey hair. Offered me half a mil. Said all I had to do was take some cop's out." He paused for breath and went on. "The money transaction was immediate. He gave the account number and everything but the password. He said it would be given after the confirmation." Slynt gulped.

They all looked at each other. These guys are smart. Usually none of the big shot crime lord's bothered to be so careful when dealing with bottom-feeders like Slynt.

"You're lucky we got you before the confirmation. Then instead of a wad of cash they'd have given you a bullet through the head."

Frey told Slynt with an amused smile. True but at least that would have been painless as opposed to having his fingernails removed.

Martell put the tape back on Slynt's mouth as they all gathered in the bedroom. "So what's the plan?" Tyrell asked. "I think we should try to find out the Lorath."

Aegon disagreed. "That'll tip off our enemies that we are onto them. We need to find out what angle the whale is playing first."

"The lorathi may very well work for the whale. He is also of the free cities." Argued Martell.

"That's stupid." Robb sneered at her. "We must go for the account. That's a solid lead. The Lorathi may not even be here anymore."

"The fact that you're a Northmen and so have snow inside your brain is clear, Stark." Martell threw back.

Before it could escalate anymore however Lannister threw down aegon's coffee mug to the floor. The shattered mug made enough noise to stop the clamor although Aegon looked like an indignant Terrier.

"Shut up all of you. Lannister yelled. "We agreed the work will be divided according to area of expertise." She told them all as if they were naughty school children in need of a good scolding. "It's been nearly three hours since we abducted Slynt. His people are out looking for us. No doubt the Lorathi if he is still here has heard about it." She checked her watch. 7:30 PM it read.

"Fortunately, because of the incoming thunder storm all flights in and out of the Eyrie has been cancelled." Harry remarked.

They were all amazed. "How the hell do you know that? Shireen asked him. He shrugged. "I went into an airlines website to buy a ticket and there it was." He grinned at them.

Shit! Robb could not help but be shocked. That's pretty smart.

Lannister cleared her throat. "Great. So we'll split the work. Hardying's an investigator, Martell is a tracker and Tyrell a safeguard. The Three of you should search for the Lorathi. Stark, Frey the two of you go down to the bank and scout it out. SHireen and Targaryen shall work on hacking into the bank's network and find out who the account belongs to. I'll direct all 3 sides."

Who made you the fucking boss? Robb grumbled inwardly but nodded with everyone else.

"Wait." Frey looked at Shireen, "If you hack into the bank won't they be able to find out who did it? Shireen smiled sweetly. "They will, but it will take them years to decode the encryption on my computer."

"This is bullshit." Robb told Frey. "There's no way they are gonna tell us anything!"  
"Do all Northmen complain like little bitches this much?"  
"Fuck off." Robb told him and pushed into the brightly lit reception area of the Mockingbird Bank L.T.D.

Frey went to the far side manned by a thin mustached guy with small suspicious eyes. Robb made for the only other staff, the homely looking girl with big glasses and red highlights. The bank would close in half an hour so it needed to be quick. "Hello sir. My name is Lorrys. How can I help you? Rob gave her his most ingratiating smile. It worked like a charm with the ladies and this time was no different either. She blushed and smiled.

"I'd like to make an account here. No big deal. Just a business transaction. My partner will be in by the end of the month but I am a bit concerned with security."  
"Don't worry at all, sir. Our security policies are airtight."  
I don't doubt that. "Do you have the password service for off the book transactions?"

Her smile faltered. "That would be illegal, sir." And you guys don't do illegal, huh! "So?" Robb asked her. She composed herself. "You will have to talk to Mr Brune, he handles these stuff".

Jackpot. Robb grinned. Too late she saw her mistake. "Thank you for the assistance Lorrys. Of course, you do realize if you tell anyone about this they won't take it with good grace, right? Best keep quiet I'd say." He winked at the girl and left.

Outside on the sidewalk he wrapped the coat securely on himself. It was June but the air was thick, heavy and damp. It looked like rain, Robb thought, 20 minutes later Frey came out and they started to walk for a taxi. "Find anything?" Robb asked.

"Some, you?"  
"Same."  
They got a taxi and Robb gave the driver the address. "64th street, Dungeon Boulevard, downtown. Step on it."

Robb checked his time. 8:30 PM .By now there should not be a Janos Slynt anymore. The car stopped and the both of them stepped out. Lannister had texted him the new hotel's address since you could not count on downtown motel managers ethic's code after they see you dragging in a semi-conscious man.

The new motel was a significant improvement. Cleaner and less shady looking. A cozy little lobby where Shireen and Aegon were tapping away on their computers.

Robb took his room keys from the old wrinkled manager. Apparently he had to share a room with Hardying. Better that than sharing with Frey at least.

"Lannister want's a report. She's up in her room, 26". Shireen said without looking up from the screen. It had started raining by now. Along with great gusts of wind. The two of them trudged upstairs.

Lannister's room was being used as a base of operations. She was talking to someone on the phone whilst Harry and Loras were debating heatedly about something over their laptops.

Lannister put down her phone. "Any leads?" Robb shrugged. "Not sure, we have to check it out." "Well you'll have to hurry. My cousin says she'll have everything within an hour and I have already booked us a flight to gull town tomorrow. It's getting heated here."

One hour later, just as Robb put away his computer and leaned back on the chair Shireen and Aegon walked in. Aegon looked tired but Shireen seemed normal. They gathered around the beds. "Why isn't Nym back yet? Aegon asked Lannister. Robb had been thinking about it too.

"She's fine. It took a little longer than she expected and some of Slynt's thugs saw her so she had to take them out as well."

Shireen started. "I have hacked into the baks mainframe. They won't know about the intrusion until a routine systems check up. Since tomorrows a weekend that gives us a day before the Lorathi Knows anything."

"The account is held under the name Rilon Kragar. I decided it was the Lorathi's name. So I ran it against the foreign criminal database of my organization. And I got a hit. The man's a Westerosi. Rilon Kragar is a known alias used by a man named Oswell Kettleblack, a known accomplice of little finger." She paused for a breath and went on. "He is apparently little fingers operations supervisor here in the vale since he himself is a vales-man."

"So we are pursuing littlefinger. Good. I want my sister back." Robb reminded everyone. Targaryen looked a little disappointed but Robb's top priority was Sansa. Already the Westerosi media's were going berserk over her disappearance.

"I know who knows where we can find this kettle black." Robb told the others about Brune.

"And I know about the account they used. I asked the kid about it but they asked for a random password. I know criminals and I bet you the bank will tell this kettleblack about me." Frey said.

"We could not find out where he was staying but we did manage to learn he's leaving tomorrow. He's going to Gulltown on first class in a flight of Flying knight Airways." Harry grinned.

I guess we're going to Gulltown, eh?" Lannister remarked.

**Sorry for the long wait.R &amp; R please**


	7. Chapter 7

The Deception

I know,you know that i'm not telling the truth  
I know,you know they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception,learn how to bend  
Your worst inhibitions tend to Psych you out in the end!

0700 hours. September 16.  
Union missiles research facility Code name:- The Dragon Pit.

It was peaceful Wisse thought to himself walking along the cobbled path. There were squirrels running along the grass, it was warm and sunny with just a bit of morning chill in the air. He had just finished his night shift. So he was a little sleepy. Of course a night watchmen was supposed to work at night but it wasn't like he was paid a decent salary!

Fucking assholes! They've got equipment worth millions in there and who's the one keeping them safe? ME! He muttered angrily, the sunny disposition gone. Day after day I guard the building 12 hours each shift but they show no appreciation. No sir!

Those highbrow scientist assholes never even look at him twice. What they're too important to nod at someone passing by? That's common courtesy! 9 years I have worked here but no more. I'm gonna fuck' em so bad they'll know me. Wisse quickened his pace.

He was near the gates now. One of the dudes with a sub machine gun stopped him and searched him thoroughly. A new one . That explains the enthusiasm. Name tag read Jaise. Barely 20 passed. The boy opened his side bag. "Hey that's private. You're only supposed to scan it." Wisse yelled at him panicking.

If he starts to check the papers I'm fucking dead. Wisse felt the world holding its breath. Jaise said it was okay and grabbed something and pulled it out. Wisse made a sound somewhere between a shriek and a sob. But it wasn't the folder that came out. Just a bottle of Tantrum. "Oh" he breathed, relieved.

He was sweating profusely. Jaise opened the bottle and took a large swig then grinned at him. "Been a long time since I had one of these. They're banned in the riverlands." His look changed." You okay mister? You look nauseated. "

Wisse fervently shook his head. "I'm fine kid. Just get it over with will you?" He bit out. The boy looked angry and confused. But after five minutes Wisse was walking down Gyles lane. The facility dwindled away in the distance.

He got to the old food processing plant near the southern end of the town. Rosby had population of some. 20000 people but it was always half empty.

Mostly super rich people lived here. It was actually the richest town in Westeros. The hive of money bees. Soon he would be one of them as well. He checked his watched. 7:25 it said. Right on cue the man appeared at the end of the street.

He wasn't alone. There were two more with him. Looked like thugs. The man stopped short of Wisse. "Do you have it?" his voice was muffled as always. Wisse nervously nodded looking at the two big guys. One didn't have his left arm.

He retrieved the folder with the prints in them and handed it over. It had been pretty easy since the entire security system was based on the premise that any thief would be an intruder.

He had just installed the jailbreak program and it cracked the network password. Once in he just put all the files that read F.F.V-(Field Of Fire program, version-2) and printed them.

Laughably easy. Such faith in a computer's abilities. Of course they'll know about what he did anyway. But by then he'll be on a plane to Quarth. No taxes, no extradition! The small man finished his inspection.

"Well?" Wisse asked him. The man nodded at the one armed guy and he pulled out a berretta with a silencer. "Fuck!" Wisse stared at the barrel. Someone said say cheese and everything went dark. His mom always said, "Deception only breeds more deception."

11 days later Wisse woke up from his coma in a federal hospital. His locket had saved his life, stopping most of the bullet. Outside military men stood. "Shit!"

Please review my good friends


	8. Chapter 8

**The Deceiver**

Petyr released a puff of smoke "Did everything go according to plan?" Brune nodded. Always a man of few words. "What did the spider say?"

Brune's faced soured "He wants us to deliver it by our people. They won't send anyone. Say's we might kill him off or something." Petyr threw the cigar out the window.

The only outward sign he was angry. Looking out he could admire the view though. A remote hill-top mansion in the Fingers. His family estate in fact. It was now held as a property of the multi-billion dragon company Mockingbird enterprises L.T.D.

No one knew of course that he owned the company through shell organizations. 3 kilometers away the sea crashed into the rocky shore with a vengeance, Chaotic and unpredictable the fingers were.

Luckily he loved chaos. He supped on it. But the spider's audacity made him angry. Sending his people to deliver what they had demanded as price was ridiculous. He got it out, they should come get it.

But no worries. The spider wasn't as dangerous as everyone thought. Not when Petyr knew exactly who he was in real life. Who his fat partner was and all about their little scam against Westeros.

He looked at Brune again. "Do as he says but be wary, Brune nodded once and left. A man of few words. That's the sort Petyr liked. It was dusk and the light was dim. The room was dark and shadowy much like his mind.

It had been dark from the day Catelyn rejected him, complying with her father's wishes and marrying the Stark! It still tasted bitter after all these years.

Of course he was close to revenge now ,oh so very close. He had the Stark girl who was central to his plans. He will wreak havoc on the vale first then the Riverlands and then the North. He would show them his power, his cunning and most importantly his vengeance!

A smile came recalling the absolutely terrified look on Sansa Stark's face when he told her she will be used to kill her very own cousin and Aunt. Such a lovely sight that terrified look!

Petyr had learnt the hard way in this world that fear was the only power. Who thought the small little boy who had always been bullied was now the largest bully in Westeros?

Someone who successfully kidnapped a Stark! Her half-a-dozen protectors shot dead without offering any resistance. His phone buzzed. He answered it and Kettleblack's voice came. "Ser we have a minor problem. One of our drug supply lines is out. The Vale police have caught everyone. I managed to get back to Gulltown but it's getting heated."

Petyr was non-plussed. One supply line down another will be up. "They aren't on to us or anything are they?" It wasn't possible but still Petyr prided himself on the fact he never left loose-ends since dead men have no secrets, testament to that was the poor soul Brune had just clipped in Rosby.

"No sir I don't think so. I mean it got a little worrisome when Slynt disappeared and was found dead in the drains and the bank told me those agents came around sniffing but the last two months have been normal. They must be in the Eyrie still. So I'd say we're safe."

Petyr huffed. He did not like having cops sniffing around his scent. Though the Eyrie wouldn't yield much info it still bothered him they managed to escape the trap. Bloody idiot that Janos Synt.

He should've known better. Then Kettleblack said something which completely took him by surprise. He knew the union had hidden the fact of him being the Minister of Currency Saying he was also missing but apparently he's body had just been found in the Black-Water rush.

The president has vowed 'dire retribution' on his behalf! Petyr disconnected the call. Really the stupidity of these so called high-borns like Robert Baratheon amazed him. Petyr can easily let hell break loose, revealing the truth to the general public.

He considered it for a bit just for fun. But it won't help him. He had bigger games afoot. Seeds had ripened and were ready to be plucked. The union will be shattered!


End file.
